


Proposición

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, ina x james, keith es adorable, ligero allurance, ligero plance, propuesta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Keith no puede creerlo. Son 7 meses intentando hacer la pregunta, pero siempre parece quedar congelado, ¿Que tanto ayuda el Long Island Iced Tea? Keith no tiene mucha experiencia con el alcohol.





	Proposición

La sonora risa de Lance no hizo más que irritarlo, provocando que un gruñido saliera de él.

— Planeas eso desde hace 7 meses, ¡¿Y aún no lo haces?! —Lance dejó el paño azul de su mano en la barra, señalando a Keith mientras seguía riendo.

— ¡Aún no es el momento! —reclamó disgustado y avergonzado, tratando de sumergirse aun más en su asiento.

— ¿Qué salió mal esta vez? —cuestionó James mirándolo fijamente.

— Todo —soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su cabeza en la barra, provocando un golpe sonoro en su frente. Tocó los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

James lo miró preocupado. Lance detuvo su risa y miró el estado de Keith, ya, eran graciosas para él las ocasiones en las que los planes de Keith se arruinaban, pero quizá esa mala suerte ya se había extendido demasiado tiempo.

A Keith no le importó el dolor en su frente, se despeinó asimismo con desesperación.

Eran 7 meses intentando preguntarle eso a Pidge, pero por alguna u otra razón, el plan siempre se veía interrumpido, ya fuese por algún comentario inadecuado, una cita arruinada o el mal clima, Keith parecía condenado a seguir esperando.

Lance y James se miraron preocupados, Keith en rara ocasión pasaba más de dos horas en aquel bar, Keith solo hablaba con ellos un poco, para luego irse y dejarlos continuar con su trabajo de medio tiempo.

— ¿A que te refieres con "todo"? —volvió a preguntar James mientras terminaba de preparar el cóctel de un cliente.

— Pues... —la voz de Keith se detuvo, para luego emitir susurros puros mientras separaba lentamente su frente de la barra y miraba algo avergonzado a los chicos frente él— No... No se lo pude preguntar.

Lance golpeó su frente con la mano, incrédulo.

— ¿Cómo esperas avanzar con Pidge si no te animas?

— Mira, no quiero arruinarlo. ¿Okay? —Keith soltó un suspiro y jugueteó con el objeto frente a él, un vaso anteriormente lleno de agua simple— Conocer a Pidge es de las mejores cosas que me han pasado —admitió, James sonrió al ver las mejillas rojas de Keith por compartir esa información. Era cierto que la amistad de los aquellos tres tenía años, pero, aún así, Keith en rara ocasión expresaba sus emociones tan abiertamente.

— No tienes porque preocuparte tanto —comentó Lance— Mira, sabes muy bien como es Pidge. Son amigos desde hace tiempo, dudo que le importe si se lo pides sin arreglos o grandes cosas, te dirá que sí por el simple hecho de ser tú. Por algún extraño motivo, le gustas —sonrió— Por algún MUY, MUY, MUY extraño motivo —completó con ligera burla.

Keith pudo golpearlo, pero Lance no lo hacía con una mala intención, era su manera de ayudarlo, era así desde pequeños.

— Lo sé —admitió con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Y porque no simplemente le dijiste? —preguntó James, confundido.

— Quiero que esto sea algo inolvidable, Pidge es especial.

— Awww, Keith. Eso es muy tierno... —sonó la voz de Lance, fingiendo estar conmovido — Te acobardaste.

James comenzó a reír ante el comentario, para luego aclarar su garganta ante la mirada irritada que Keith le dirigía.

— Ahora vuelvo —comentó James rápidamente para atender a otro cliente.

— Hablando en serio, se que a Pidge no le importará la manera en que se lo pidas —habló Lance cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Y si dice que no?

— ¿Porqué te diría que no?

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Pidge? —bufó Keith mientras preguntaba— Cuando entró a Galaxy Garrison para una especialización extra, ella claramente dijo que no quería ninguna relación tan formal mientras continuaba con sus estudios.

Lance guardó silencio.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó Lance a Keith, pasando licor de una botella a una copa. Keith lo pensó por unos segundos.

Lance y James sabían sobre las bebidas, no porque las consumieran, sino porque los habían memorizado tras la advertencia de su jefe, pero él no sabía nada sobre eso. Iba y charlaba con ellos, pero nunca pedía una bebida que no fuese agua o una soda, así que...

— Supongo que sí —hay una primera vez para todo, ¿No?

Lance sonrió.

— ¿Que te sirvo?

— Pues...

— Puedo prepararte Limoncello, Sangría Italiana, Agua de Valencia, Jupente de menta, Sidra y tequila, Piña colada, Margarita de piña, Margarita de fresa, Mandarina blast, Tequila sunrise, Rosemarry punch, Americano... —Lance estaba recitándolos de memoria, pero guardó silencio al ver que Keith no emitía ningún comentario.

— Me perdí desde que dijiste Italia. Pidge irá hacia allá de vacaciones —suspiró.

Lance rodó los ojos, entre divertido y fastidiado por el comportamiento de Keith.

— Te dejaré la cartilla. Tu escoge mientras yo atiendo al cliente —comentó Lance dando la vuelta.

Keith lo miró alejarse de reojo, dio una vista vaga al menú de bebidas. En verdad nada llamaba su atención, pero siempre veía a todos relajarse un poco al beber, incluso Shiro de vez en cuando bebía un poco cuando volvía muy disgustado del trabajo por culpa de las ocurrencias de un compañero llamado Slav, ¿Que tan malo sería beber solo un poco? Además, ya era mayor de edad.

— Listo —llegó Lance— ¿Qué quieres?

Keith dio una última vuelta rápida con la vista a las ilustraciones de las bebidas.

— ¿Long Island Iced Tea? —debía ser algo ligero.

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharlo.

— ¿Leíste la cartilla? —de manera vaga, Keith sacudió la cabeza, dando una respuesta afirmativa— Bien, como quieras.

Aún algo dudoso, Lance comenzó a preparar la bebida, no comentó nada sobre esta, si sugería que la cantidad de alcohol era demasiada, Keith pediría una más fuerte, alegando que él podía solo. Y Lance sabía que si Keith hacia eso, él no lo detendría.

Una vaga idea cruzó por su mente, ¿Qué haría Keith si estuviese ebrio? ¿Podría preguntarle eso a Pidge sin acabar temblando? ¿Acabaría vomitando por los nervios? Quizá la segunda opción era la más probable.

Para evitar cualquier desastre, redujo la cantidad de alcohol y agregó jarabe de azúcar, preguntándose el nivel de resistencia de Keith.

Cuando James volvió después de una aparición consecutiva de varios clientes, se encontró con Lance haciendo esa cara extraña que transmitía un mensaje de "lo arruiné y necesito que me ayuden, pero a la vez no quiero porque este desastre es divertido", miró a la barra. Keith se estaba riendo. Mucho. Demasiado. Y, para volver más raro el asunto, se reía de una broma de Lance.

— ¿Qué...? —la pregunta de James fue interrumpida por Lance.

— Long Island Iced Tea —dijo Lance aun viendo a Keith reír de un comentario que tenía más de 5 minutos.

— ¿Cuántos bebió? —ahora James estaba asustado. Si Keith estaba así, tendría que llevarlo en su auto, y lo último que deseaba era limpiar vómito.

— Casi uno —respondió Lance algo nervioso mientras alejaba el resto de la bebida de las manos de Keith— Tardó un poco en hacer efecto.

James soltó un suspiro al ver la hora.

— ¿Sabes? No te regañaré por que nuestro turno acabó y debemos llevarnos a Keith ahora mismo. Rolo se está alistando para el siguiente turno.

Keith seguía riendo mientras decía incoherencias a las que Lance y James no le prestaban atención.

— Me asusta —dijo Lance mientras veía la gran sonrisa de Keith— No sabía que Keith tenía encías. Hombre, esto es aterrador.

— Pues no lo alcoholices más —se burló James mientras se acercaba a Keith y tomaba uno de sus brazos para pasarlo por sus hombros— Pero te advierto, si Keith vomita mi auto, serás tu quien lo limpie.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó Lance. El moreno caminó rápidamente para ayudar a James con el otro brazo de Keith.

— ¿Creen que Pie Grande sea real? —les preguntó Keith con voz trémula después de calmar su risa mientras James encendía el auto y Lance lo subía a la parte trasera, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad— ¿Qué hay del Yeti?

— No lo creo —murmuró James cansado.

Keith soltó un quejido de indignación.

— Y aquí vamos —se quejó Lance. Ya sabia lo que se venia. El cubano simplemente se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y trató de ver por la ventana para ahogar la conversación absurda que Keith y James estaban teniendo sobre Pie Grande y el Yeti, aumentando aun mas la indignación de Kogane al escuchar que James sugería que las criaturas en cuestión eran de la misma especie.

— ¡Tu preguntaste! No puedes simplemente pedir una opinión y enojarte cuando te la dan —regañó James.

— ¿En serio estás discutiendo con Keith? Sabes que es un terco de primera, ahora imagínalo ebrio —bufó Lance, pero fue ignorado.

— ¡Tu no lo entiendes, Griffin! —Keith lo apuntó con su dedo tembloroso— El gobierno quiere ocultarlo, ¡Ellos existen! ¿De que serían esos avistamientos sino son de ellos?

— Eres imposible... Lance, ¿Que tan lejos queda el departamento de Pidge? —preguntó James quejándose.

— 10 cuadras más. De nuevo, ¿Porque lo llevamos con Pidge?

— Porque ni su madre ni su hermano están en la ciudad, tú estarás con Allura, Hunk con Shay, yo iré a una cita doble con Ina, Kinkade y Rizavi, y si dejamos solo a Keith se matará.

— ¿Iremos a ver a Pidge? —a pesar del cinturón aprisionándolo, Keith se dejó caer hacia enfrente, apareciendo entre James y Lance, cambiando su tono por uno curioso y esperanzado.

— Si ella sigue despierta y dispuesta a soportarte, sí —asintió James mientras miraba su reloj. 9:36 pm. Chasqueó la lengua.

— Pidge si me entenderá sobre los avistamientos —Keith hizo un puchero y les mostró su lengua con disgusto, regresando a su lugar, dejando confundidos a los jóvenes.

— ¿Puedo grabarlo y usarlo como chantaje? —preguntó Lance, dispuesto a sacar su teléfono.

— ¿Quieres morir joven?

— Nope —tan rápido como la idea había cruzado por su mente, Lance la dejó ir, volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento con la vista al frente.

Keith quiso tomar una pequeña venganza, dejando caer su peso en los hombros de sus amigos, consiguiendo que estos lo arrastrasen hasta el departamento de Pidge.

A los pocos segundos, una somnolienta Pidge abrió, vistiendo una camiseta de color rojo con el símbolo de los Avengers en el centro que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, los anteojos negros torcidos, ojeras marcadas y el cabello completamente despeinado. Probablemente había  estado trabajando y se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta. Los ojos miel se abrieron aún más con confusión al ver a Keith colgando de los hombros de James y Lance.

— ¿Qué mierd...?

Antes de que Pidge continuase, ambos jóvenes entraron al departamento, dejando a Keith recostado en un sillón.

— ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? —preguntó Lance.

— ¡Piiiiidge! —llamó Keith con un quejido, reclamando atención como un niño pequeño mientras extendía sus brazos hacia el techo y movía sus manos, señal de pedir a Pidge que se acercara.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —cuestionó Pidge ligeramente preocupada.

Lance soltó una risita nerviosa.

— Bueno... Eh, Pidge, mejor amiga y adoración que me ama a pesar de todo, ¿He dicho lo linda que luces cuando no te enojas conmigo? —Lance comenzó a hablar con un tono ligeramente más agudo mientras se acercaba a Pidge y trataba de sonreír. Keith despegó su espalda del asiento, mirando la escena detrás de él, cubriéndose con el espaldar del sillón como si fuese un espía.

— Le dio una bebida fuerte a Keith —comentó James de manera aburrida mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Lance lo miró indignado por delatarlo tan fríamente.

— Bueno, no era taaan fuerte —sonrió Lance aún nervioso, Pidge tenía sus brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba fijamente, analizándolo— Solo un poquito de ron, ginebra... y tequila.

— ¡Lance! —regañó Pidge— ¡Keith se marea con una copa de vino! ¿Y a ti se te ocurre intoxicarlo?

— ¡Perdón!

Lance se dejó caer de rodillas, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Pidge soltó un suspiro tras unos minutos de furia, para luego dar un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Lance.

— Bien. Pero es la primera y última vez que haces eso —Lance asintió rápidamente y tomó las manos de la castaña. Keith se puso alerta.

— ¡Nada que no sea agua para Keith, entendido, jefa! —Pidge formó una sonrisa y rodó los ojos— ¿Lo ves, James? —sonrió Lance mientras se levantaba, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Pidge y frotando su rostro con el de la menor— Mi mejor amiga es genial y no me matará por casi matar a su novio.

La sonrisa de Pidge desapareció, Keith soltó un gruñido sonoro al ver el abrazo que Lance le daba a Pidge.

— Bueno. Ya dejé a Keith y me iré. Suerte con él, Pidge —se despidió James dándole un abrazo fugaz a la castaña.

— Suerte con Ina —respondió Pidge. James se sonrojó y sonrió, para luego alzar sus pulgares y salir de la habitación, no tuvo duda de que Pidge sabía de la cita doble porque, bueno, ella e Ina eran cercanas.

— Bueno. Yo iré con Allura. ¡Adiós, Pidgey! Probablemente Keith se sienta terrible mañana, así que llámame si necesitas ayuda.

— Bien. Cuídate —sonrió Pidge.

Lance repitió el gesto, acercándose a la Holt y besando su frente con delicadeza, para luego susurrar algo a su oído. Pidge negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa. Keith volvió a gruñir mientras hacía un ruido extraño. Lance se separó y lo miró.

— Parece que tienes un gato nuevo —se burló al ver a Keith mirándolo de manera amenazante, aunque no lo podía tomar en serio con todo su cabello despeinado— ¡Suerte!

Cuando Lance salió del departamento, Pidge soltó un bostezo, vio a Keith recostado en el sillón nuevamente.

— Keith, ¿Que tanto bebiste? —Pidge se sentó a su lado y Keith se encogió de hombros, provocando que Pidge rodase los ojos.

— Pidge, ¿Tu crees que Pie Grande existe?

— Seguro que si —asintió Pidge sonriendo ante el tono esperanzado de Kogane. Tenía algo de tiempo sin recordar eso, pero ella y Keith solían formar esas teorías a temprana edad cuando jugaban juntos. Los ojos de Keith se iluminaron.

— ¿El Yeti? —Pidge asintió nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres ir a dormir? —preguntó Pidge mientras acariciaba el cabello de Keith, este cerró los ojos ante la caricia, disfrutando de la atención. Negó con la cabeza.

— Tienes trabajo, quiero ayudarte —murmuró mientras sus ojos seguían cerrados, algo dormido por la mano de Pidge en su cabello.

— ¿Y si yo también voy a dormir? —preguntó nuevamente Pidge deteniéndose. Keith asintió, caminando con tropiezos hacia el cuarto de Pidge, sus pies enredándose entre ellos cuando subía por las escaleras.

Llegó al cuarto de color menta, pósters de superhéroes, un techo con estrellas dibujadas, un escritorio completamente desordenado, un tablero de madera lleno de notas y sábanas arrugadas.

Aún con su vista borrosa, los ojos de Keith captaron una pequeña esfera de vidrio con una figurita de un alien dentro, con diamantina cayendo y fingiendo ser estrellas, un regalo que le había dado a Pidge cuando tenían 13.

— Todavía lo tiene... —murmuró Keith mientras tomaba la pequeña esfera. Sus piernas temblaron y se dejó caer en la cama de Pidge, la sensación de un gran peso en sus brazos lo hizo dejar la esfera en el escritorio, un zumbido en su cabeza lo hizo gemir de dolor.

— ¿Keith? —la voz de Pidge entrando a la habitación sonó, sus brazos llevaban algunas mantas, las cuales soltó al ver que Keith se ponía de pie entre tropiezos para ir al baño.

Keith apenas tuvo la coordinación suficiente para llegar al baño e inclinarse sobre el inodoro, vomitando. Pidge corrió hasta su lado, cuidando que no se quedase dormido de la nada o que se dejase caer. Una mano de Pidge se colocó en su cintura, mientras que la otra se encargaba de mantener quieta la greña de Keith para que no le molestase.

Después de algunos minutos, Keith fue capaz de ponerse de pie, negó la ayuda de Pidge, dirigiéndose al otro extremo del baño con pereza para enjuagar su boca, aún con el ardor en su garganta. Mientras tanto, Pidge se encargaba de quitar todo de la cama, dejando sus almohadas y una manta lista.

— No tengo sueño —murmuró Keith saliendo del baño, Pidge se movió, dejándole el camino libre hasta la cama. Keith se acostó.

Una sonrisa apareció en las mejillas de Pidge al ver que Keith se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

— Pero ya tienes que dormir —comentó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado y veía las mantas que había colocado para ella en el suelo— Deberías quitarte la chaqueta si quieres dormir bien.

Keith cruzó los brazos mientras se negaba, juntando mas la chaqueta a su cuerpo.

— No quiero.

— Keith...

— No.

Pidge soltó un suspiro, no tenía caso discutir con Keith en ese estado.

— Como quieras —suspiró Pidge, tomó la manta y la acomodó sobre Keith, cepillando con su mano los mechones rebeldes que estaban en su frente, viendo las mejillas sonrosadas del chico— Descansa.

Pidge se inclinó y dio un beso rápido a la frente de Keith, cuando se puso recta para ir a su cama improvisada, la mano de Keith sobre la suya la detuvo.

— No te vayas... —murmuró.

— Estaré en el suelo, Keith. No me voy de la habitación.

Keith negó.

— Acuéstate conmigo.

Keith se movió un poco, Pidge apagó la luz, dejando encendida una pequeña lámpara que estaba en un buró cercano y se metió debajo de la sábana, dándole la espalda al jóven, quien rápidamente se pegó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Pidge admitía que le gustaba dormir así con Keith, Matt constantemente hacía bromas sobre "quién era la cuchara grande y quien la pequeña", ganándose algunos golpes leves, pero aún con las bromas, a Pidge le gustaba cuando Keith la rodeaba con sus brazos, se sentía protegida.

Keith soltó un suspiro, luego, Pidge sintió la respiración de Keith en su nuca, al menos hasta que el joven Kogane comenzó a dar pequeños y lentos besos en su nuca.

— Keith... —reprendió de manera leve. Ambos necesitaban dormir, así que Keith debía detenerse. Claro, él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y Pidge no estaba muy segura de querer que Keith se detuviera.

— ¿Mmh? —Keith solo emitió un sonido con la garganta, pícaro y divertido.

— Ya duérmete —susurró Pidge, conteniendo un suspiro.

Keith dio un último beso y se alejó, arrastrándose un poco hacia arriba, para luego acomodarse sobre su codo y repartir los besos en el lado izquierdo del cuello de Pidge. Pidge soltó un gruñido con la intención de sonar disgustada, no cumpliéndose su objetivo, le divertía el comportamiento de Keith.

— Keith... —lo volvió a llamar. Keith continuó con los besos mientras sonreía por el intento de regaño de Pidge.

— ¿Me detengo? —cuestionó en un bajo ronroneo al oído de Pidge.

La castaña fue recorrida por un escalofrío, pero asintió lentamente de todas maneras.

Esta vez, Keith se detuvo, volviendo a su lugar anterior, no sin antes dar una leve mordida al lóbulo del oído de Pidge, poniéndola más nerviosa.

— Bien, eso es todo —dijo Pidge mientras retiraba los brazos de Keith de su cintura, Keith se lamentó ante eso, Pidge se dio la vuelta, casi dando la obligación a Keith de darse la vuelta para ser "la cuchara pequeña".

Sin embargo, a Keith poco le importó, simplemente bajó y se pegó a Pidge, enredando su brazo izquierdo en su cintura, subiendo su pierna para acorralar a las de Pidge, y hundiendo su rostro en el espacio disponible entre el cuello y pecho de Pidge.

Pidge soltó un suspiro, para luego dedicarse a acariciar el cabello de Keith hasta que quedase dormido.

— ¿Pidge? —Keith la llamó en un susurro, como si temiera despertarla aunque deseaba hablar con ella.

— ¿Mmh? —la castaña continuó con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Me quieres?

Pidge abrió los ojos ante la pregunta, bajando la mirada, encontrándose con Keith ocultando su rostro. Continuó las caricias en su cabello con delicadeza.

— Te quiero mucho, Keith —respondió sonriendo.

— ¿Lo suficiente para estar conmigo toda la vida? —las caricias de Pidge se volvieron lentas ante la pregunta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida, ¿Qué tan cuerdo estaba Keith en ese momento?

— Yo se que te quiero mucho —murmuró Keith separando su rostro de Pidge para poder verla, la castaña pudo apreciar los brillantes ojos de Keith, rebeldes mechones negros cubriendo algunas de sus facciones y sus mejillas rojas— Se que eres importante para mí, mucho. Te quiero lo suficiente como para estár siempre contigo, ayudarte con tus proyectos, hacer bromas contigo, adoptar un amigo para Kosmo, meternos en problemas juntos, estár para ti cuando me necesites o simplemente dormir y despertar a tu lado.

Keith se removió en su lugar, separándose de Pidge para quitarse su chaqueta. Pidge lo miró confundida y sonrojada, preguntándose internamente si Keith no estaba a punto de morir por el alcohol en su sangre.

— ¿Keith...? —Pidge no terminó su pregunta, el dedo de Keith se colocó en sus labios, impidiendolo.

Después de quitarse la chaqueta, Keith rebuscó en los bolsillos, sacando una pequeña cajita y abriéndola ante los ojos sorprendidos de Pidge.

— Katie Holt, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la mañana siguiente, el insoportable ruido de un pájaro rompió los oídos de Keith, provocando que se despertara por el dolor de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos, sintiendo que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana quemaba sus retinas.

Soltó un quejido, sin mucha idea de como había acabado en la habitación fácilmente identificada como el cuarto de Pidge, cerró sus ojos y masajeó sus sienes ante el punzante dolor. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, alarmándolo. Sus pies se enredaron en la sábana, desesperándolo más. El dolor en su cabeza era insoportable, pero le preocupaba el hecho de no estár con su chaqueta, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior? No tenia nada mas que recuerdos borrosos de sus planes arruinados y las burlas de Lance.

Miró su chaqueta en el suelo, fue rápidamente hasta ella, buscando en los bolsillos la cajita con el anillo que había comprado 7 meses atrás.

El pánico lo consumió al ver que no estaba, ¿La habría perdido en la noche? Buscó consuelo de manera desesperada, quizá, la cajita estaba aún en el departamento, probablemente se había caído.

El sabor al alcohol en su boca le dio una leve idea de lo que había ocurrido, bufó y se arrastró hasta el baño, abriendo el paquete de un cepillo de dientes nuevo para quitar el desagradable sabor de su boca. Sus nervios aumentaron al escuchar a Pidge hablando por teléfono en el piso inferior. Si quería encontrar la caja con el anillo antes que Pidge, debía darse prisa.

— ¿ _Entonces eso es todo? Gracias, Lance_ —aunque Keith fue consciente de que Pidge hablaba en voz baja, su cabeza dolió al escucharla.

Bajó con cuidado por las escaleras, tratando de no hacer ruido, y funcionó... hasta que pisó uno de los tornillos que se le solían perder a Pidge cuando construía en la noche. Gimió de dolor, llamando la atención de su novia.

— Hey, Keith —saludó mientras terminaba de poner algo en una bebida. Keith la miró atentamente, analizando su rostro, Pidge lucía tranquila. Así que no sabía nada del anillo. Suspiró y caminó hasta la sala, tirándose en un sillón.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó al ver que Pidge se sentaba frente a él y le entregaba una bebida.

— No quieres saber que tiene —comentó Pidge con burla. Keith alzó la ceja— Bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Keith dio un trago de manera rápida, arrepintiéndose casi al instante por el mal sabor, pero no tuvo más opción que tomarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Al parecer, fuiste con Lance y James, bebiste algo y te trajeron para que agonizaras en mi departamento —sonrió burlona. Keith cubrió su rostro, apenado.

— Perdona —murmuró— ¿Hice alguna estupidez?

Pidge se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

— Pues parece que tienes esposa ahora, tómalo como gustes.

Keith se congeló, sintió sus brazos pesados y toda la sangre de su cuerpo irse a su rostro. Quitó sus manos de su cara y vio como Pidge alzaba su mano, mostrando un anillo.

— Oh, por... —sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. Cubrió su rostro con el cojín a su lado. Pidge soltó una risa ante la reacción, inclinándose hacia su novio, y Keith comenzó a negar— No, no, no. Dime que no lo hice. ¡No se suponía que te lo pidiera mientras estaba ebrio!

Keith comenzó a lamentarse, deseando que un agujero negro apareciera a su lado y lo tragase, sin ser capaz si quiera de ver a Pidge, quien ahora estaba en el suelo, apoyándose en el sillón donde Keith se había derrumbado.

— Tarde, Kogane —comentó Pidge mientras jugaba con los mechones negros de Keith— A menos de que inventes una maquina para viajar en el tiempo y lo intentes nuevamente.

— ¿Tienes algunos planos para hacerla?

— Nah.

Keith retiró el cojín de su rostro, con curiosidad. Pidge vio los tintes rojos de su rostro.

— ¿Entonces es un "sí"? —preguntó Keith en murmuró, casi avergonzado por la pregunta. Pidge sonrió con ternura y asintió.

— Ya estás en líos, Kogane. Tendrás que soportarme por el resto de tu vida, porque no pienso separarme de ti.

Keith sonrió y se tiró del sillón, cayendo a un lado de su prometida para abrazarla.

— Tranquila, estoy listo para obligarte a dormir y a llevarte café en las mañanas. Mis planes para separarme de ti no están presentes —Pidge soltó una risa y le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza— Espera... ¿Te importaría si lo repetimos?

— ¿A que te refieres? —Pidge se separó del abrazo.

— Bueno, no quiero que cuando nos pregunten "¿Cómo se comprometieron?", tengamos que responder que fue cuando estaba demasiado ebrio como para recordarlo. Me gustaría que fuese algo inolvidable.

Pidge sonrió con burla y picó su mejilla varias veces con travesura.

— A mi me pareció lindo e inolvidable.

Keith soltó un quejido ante la burla. Luego vio a Pidge reír, su rostro se volvió más pacífico.

— Hoy iremos a dar un paseo, luego a un restaurante, y cuando estemos en el observatorio te pediré apropiadamente que seas mi esposa... Me ayudaría si finges sorpresa y no cambias tu opinión.

Pidge llevó su mano derecha a su mentón, fingiendo pensar.

— Mmhm... Yo creo que sería mejor quedarnos con la verdadera versión.

— ¿En la que pierdo mi dignidad?

— En la que eres adorable.

— ¿Ahora soy adorable cuando estoy ebrio?

— Eres adorable cuando dices la verdad —sonrió Pidge.

Keith se acercó y comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro de Pidge, mejillas, frente, mentón y nariz.

— ¿Esa es mi camisa? —preguntó Keith al ver la camisa roja que cubría hasta los muslos de Pidge. Ella asintió.

— La dejaste aquí la última vez que viniste.

— ¿Y ahora es tuya? —preguntó con picardía.

— Tengo entendido que uno de los votos es "Lo que es mío es tuyo", así que ahora puedo tomar tus chaquetas y sueters sin preguntar.

— Pero ya lo haces —recordó Keith.

— Pero ahora será legal —comentó Pidge de forma burlona.

Keith soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer en el regazo de la castaña, abrazándola por la cintura con fuerza.

— No puedo con esto. Eres demasiado perfecta.

Pidge sonrió.

— Me quedó claro anoche —se burló. Keith alzó la mirada.

— ¿A que te refieres?

Pidge se levantó y caminó hasta un pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba su teléfono, lo desbloqueó y comenzó a buscar algo.

— Fue idea de Lance —aclaró Pidge.

— Ahora tengo miedo —murmuró Keith mientras prestaba atención.

— Nope. Es lindo. Me recitaste una lista de las cosas que te gustan de mi.

Las mejillas de Keith volvieron a ser las delatoras de sus ganas de desaparecer al escuchar el audio reproducirse, Pidge tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos para contener su risa.

— ¡No! ¡Borra eso! —Keith comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡No! ¡Gracias a esto se que te gustan mis  _"ojos de miel en el atardecer"_! —comentó Pidge mientras reía retrocedía al ver que Keith estaba cerca. Aumentó el volumen del audio, haciendo que el sonrojo de Keith aumentase.

— ¡Katie! —gritó Keith mientras salía corriendo tras Pidge, quien simplemente comenzó a huir entre risas.

Los siguientes minutos, ambos corrieron por toda la casa, Pidge admirando el audio vergonzosamente adorable, y Keith tratando de eliminarlo. Pero, aunque lo lograra, Pidge ya tenía varias copias en diversos dispositivos. Al menos, algo había salido bien. Esa tarde, a pesar de la insistencia de Pidge en no hacerlo, Keith le volvió a pedir matrimonio en el observatorio donde su primer beso y su unión como novios había ocurrido.


End file.
